memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Vulcans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcans from the 24th century. Council members These two Vulcans were part of the Vulcan Council in 2387 and agreed that Spock should pilot the Jellyfish and fire the red matter into the supernova to save Romulus. ( ) File:Vulcan council member 2387 1.jpg|''Played by Brian Waller'' File:Vulcan council member 2387 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Scientists These three Vulcan scientists checked and equipped the Jellyfish prior to its launch. ( ) File:Vulcan scientist 2387 1.jpg|''Played by Jeffery Quinn'' File:Vulcan scientist 2387 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan scientist 2387 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Starfleet Vulcans who were in Starfleet have their information listed under Starfleet personnel articles. * The Vulcan civilians living aboard the : [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise-D personnel]] * The Vulcan captain of : [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]] * The Vulcan cadets on : [[USS Valiant personnel|USS Valiant personnel]] * The Vulcan girl eyed by Jake Sisko and Nog on Deep Space Nine in 2369: Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * The Vulcan crewpeople on : [[USS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]] * The Vulcan admiral who decorated Jadzia Dax: Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) * The Vulcan cadet at Starfleet Academy: Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel Exceptions to this are the predominantly Vulcan crews from * * (see [[USS T'Kumbra personnel|USS T'Kumbra personnel]]) Vulcan archaeologist In 2367, a Vulcan man was on the Federation Archaeology Council and attended Captain Picard's lecture aboard the . ( ) Vulcan at Trade Agreements Conference ]] A Vulcan female was attending the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366, as well as the reception on the Enterprise-D. ( ) Vulcan on Risa In 2366, a Vulcan female was on vacation on Risa while Captain Jean-Luc Picard took shore leave on the planet. ( ) Vulcan on Ronara (female) ]] A Vulcan female was having a drink in a bar on Ronara Prime when Ro Laren was working undercover on the planet in order to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) Vulcan on Ronara (male) ]] A Vulcan male was having a drink in a bar on Ronara Prime when Ro Laren was working undercover on the planet in order to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) T'Vran personnel * See: T'Vran personnel Vulcan on Volan III * See: Volan III inhabitants Vulcan rebels (mirror universe) These two Vulcan rebels from the mirror universe welcomed Bashir, Smiley, Ezri Tigan, and the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Zek back aboard Terok Nor in 2375. ( ) File:James Lee Stanley, The Emperors New Cloak.jpg|''Played by James Lee Stanley'' File:Mirror Vulcan, The Emperors New Cloak.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Vulcan servants (mirror universe) These two Vulcan servants served for Intendant Kira Nerys on the station Terok Nor in the mirror universe in 2370. They helped her out of the bath tub and dressed her in a gown. Later, they accompanied her to the party in Quark's. ( ) File:Vulcan servant 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Vulcan servant 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Wedding attendee (female) A Vulcan woman civilian also attended the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in 2379, accompanied by a Vulcan man. While the crowd laughed at Best man Jean-Luc Picard's toast, she kept her unemotional face. She sat behind Guinan. ( ) .}} Wedding attendee 1 (male) A male Vulcan wedding guest was present at the wedding of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker. During the best man's toast, he sat next to a Vulcan woman. ( ) Wedding attendee 2 (male) A second Vulcan male civilian attended the wedding, alone. He was somewhat taller, and had lighter hair then the first Vulcan male. ( ) .}} Two Vulcans on the Promenade Two Vulcans on the Promenade were watched by Ezri Dax who had suspected that a Vulcan was behind the murders of Starfleet officers on Deep Space 9. ( ) Vulcans, Unnamed (24th century)